A lot of studies for increasing the emission efficiency of organic electroluminescence elements are being made. In particular, various kinds of efforts have been made to increase the emission efficiency by newly developing and combining an electron transport material, a hole transport material, a light-emitting materials and others that constitute an organic electroluminescence element. Among them, there are seen some studies relating to an organic electroluminescence element that utilizes a spirobifluorene structure-having compound, for which some proposals have heretofore been made.
For example, PTL 1 describes a phosphorescent organic electroluminescence element that uses a spirobifluorene structure-having compound in the hole blocking layer therein. PTL 2 describes an organic electroluminescence element that uses a compound having a spirobifluorene structure with two carbazole groups bonding thereto, as a host material in the light-emitting layer therein. Further, PTL 3 describes an organic electroluminescence element that uses a compound having a spirobifluorene structure substituted with a phenylvinyl group or a phenyl group, as a host material in the light-emitting layer therein. PTL 4 describes an organic electroluminescence element in which the light-emitting layer is formed of only a compound that has a spirobifluorene structure substituted with a biphenyl group. PTL 5 describes an organic electroluminescence element in which the light-emitting layer is formed of only a benzene or naphthalene compound substituted with from 1 to 3 spirobifluorene rings. PTL 6 describes an organic electroluminescence element in which the light-emitting layer is formed of only a benzene compound substituted with from 3 to 6 spirobifluorene rings.